Tu presencia me distrae
by lavida134
Summary: una mirada unbeso un sentimiento dedicado a marii del grupo de facebook mundo fanfiction naruhina


Título: Tú presencia Distractora [NaruHina]

One-Shot dedicado a Marii Salazar del grupo de Facebook Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina

Rated: K

Summary: un día normal el esforzándose, ella animándolo en silencio… miradas encontradas y solo un gesto… Dedicación dentro del Capi Disfruten ^^

Capitulo Único

* * *

Otro día mas de práctica, oh bueno eso al menos parecía y yo pensando tengo que batearla sacare un home run y me ganare el título de mejor jugador de la historia—o al menos eso pensaba el rubio.

—Vamos Naruto-Kun, tu puedes hacerlo yo estoy contigo—pensó una ojiperla al verlo.

—hmm, siento que alguien me mira—pensó y susurro el rubio en silencio cuando volteo la cabeza y vio a una ojiperla mirándolo avergonzada y un poco sonrojada, el la miro también un momento y sus miradas conectaron pero solo por un segundo y el pensó "woa es linda".

Justo en ese momento recibe el impacto de una pelota en su cara mientras el miraba embelesado a la chica en cuestión.

—auch… ¿Qué demonios?—dijo el rubio aun tirado en el suelo.

—Auch… ¡Lo siento Naruto!—dijo un pelinegro con un mirada maliciosa signo de que en realidad no lo sentía para nada.

—Oh por Kami, ¿estás bien Naruto –Kun?—pregunto la ojiperla preocupada y corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico que se le olvido hasta porque estaba avergonzada.

—Sí, pero creo que fui al cielo o bajo un ángel—dijo el rubio aun aturdido.

— ¡Oye Idiota!, ¿vas a seguir practicando o te quedaras viendo a la chica por siempre?—dijo uno de los chicos con mirada salvaje viendo como el rubio y la ojiperla se quedaban viendo y acercando sus caras.

—etto… gomenasai, yo creo que mejor me voy—dijo la ojiperla disculpándose y haciendo un ademan de levantarse.

—Oh no, tu aun no te vas, necesito que me cures–dijo el rubio con cara seria pero una mirada maliciosa.

—eh?...y-yo cu-curarte—dijo la chica roja de vergüenza—pe-pero como te puedo cu-curar?—pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

—Fácil, solo dame un beso así como el de las madres, pero en vez de la mejilla me lo darás aquí—dijo en rubio señalando su boca.

La chica en ese momento no supo que hacer y se puso roja, así que le dio un casto beso en la boca, pero el rubio la tomo de la nuca y lo profundizo el lamia y chupaba el labio inferior de ella haciendo que ella emitiera un leve gemido abriendo su boda para permitirle el acceso a su lengua y jugar con la chica; la chica no sabía que hacer por supuesto no era su primer beso, pero tener un beso así en medio de un campo de beisbol, con el chico que te gusta desde hace 2 años no es algo que se tome a la ligera lentamente y aun con vergüenza la chica tomo al rubio de la camisa de su uniforme y lo acerco aún más a ella, el seguía explorando su boca con su lengua mientras ella tímidamente sacaba la suya de su boca y la metía lentamente en la de él jugando y acariciando la de él. Esa sensación y sentimiento les hizo dar un gemido o al menos eso escucharon. Pero no supieron nunca de quien fue, si de él o ella, aun así se seguían besando con ganas, como tomando el último aliento dentro de sus cuerpos como si no quisieran separarse nunca.

— ¡Oigan que no están solos!—dijo un chico con el cabello negro y viendo a los chicos comerse vivos en ese beso.

—Amigo, yo no le voy a voyerismo, pero si me dan el espectáculo, yo lo recibo—dijo uno de ellos con la miraba sin emitir nada y una sonrisa, sentándose y comiéndose una bolsa de papas como si estuvieran en el cine

En ese momento los chicos despertaron de su trance y se separararon dando a entender que volvían a nuestro mundo.

—Wow—dijo el chico aun viendo a la chica

—sí, wow—en ese momento la chica recordó cómo y con quien estaba, así que se avergonzó tanto que se puso roja y se levantó y se fue corriendo.

—oye, ¿seguro de que estas bien?—pregunto el pelinegro viendo de lejos las cara de idiota que tenía su mejor amigo.

—sí, estoy bien, más que bien estoy muchísimo mejor—dijo el chico sonriendo y levantándose del campo de juego. — ¿En dónde íbamos?—pregunto volviendo a tomar el bate y poniéndose en posición.

—En que tú te comías el aliento la chica en un beso—dijo el pelinegro con un mirada lazada viendo a rubio ruborizarse.

—Amigo, parecía que le succionabas el alma—dijo con un deje burlo en otro chico pelinegro.

—Sí, bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir?—dijo el chico medio sonriendo—aunque… ¿oigan que tal si dejamos las practica para mañana?—dijo le rubio quitándose los guantes y dejando el bate en el piso sin dejarles tiempo a responder y yéndose con un adiós con la mano.

—Ese idiota, no sabe lo que le espera—dijo el pelinegro recogiendo el bate para irlo a guardar.

— ¿Porque lo dices?—dijo el chico con la mirada salvaje quitándose la gorra de beisbol.

—Ella es una hyuuga, prima de Neji, uno de los tres principales mejores peleadores en el país después de mi claro, pero eso no va al punto, el punto es que el dobe se va a ganar un paliza—dijo el pelinegro yendo hacia la bodega del campo.

—bien, yo me tengo que ir tengo que ganarle un partida de mortal kombat 5 a sino y no puedo perdérmelo. —dijo el chico de la mirada salvaje yéndose corriendo con su bolso y despidiéndose.

—yo también me voy tengo que verme con mi linda chica y no quiero perder el tiempo aquí—dijo el otro pelinegro con un sonrisa recogiendo su bolsa.

—Sabes, aun no entiendo como terminaste con ino siendo tu tan silencioso—dijo el pelinegro pensando en voz alta.

—Digamos que unas palabras, un libro sobre chicas, 4 citas, y paciencia me dieron resultados—dijo el chico con la voz sin emoción.

—sí, si bueno yo también me voy tengo que darle la llave al entrenador Kakashi nos vemos—dijo el pelinegro con el bolso colgado en el hombro y cerrando la bodega.

—Si claro adiós, nos vemos mañana—dijo el chico yéndose también.

—si adiós—dijo el pelinegro yéndose por su camino también.

* * *

Bien son 1.063 palabras menos de las que yo pensé me daría este capítulo y además de eso creo que me fui por otros derroteros y no satisfice las necesidades de los lectores (?) ok no,

no lo se déjenme saber su opiniones con un review nos leemos pronto byee ^^


End file.
